When evil came back
by Pingeon
Summary: Five years have passed since fouth shinobi war have won. Naruto is Hokage and life is peacefull, but then in a rainy day they come back. What happend's when dead Akatsuki come back? Maby some pairings and stuff. God i hate writing summaries.
1. They came back

**A/N; Okay yeah im gonna write this. It's gonna take a while to translate that stupid Mary-sue character story so if you like it just wait mmkay? But anyway i totally like this story allready because a) No annoying Mary-sue OC creatures b) Well fuck i love Akatsuki and i got so many good things planned for this story. BUT now enjoy I DON'T OWN NARUTO(if i own Akatsuki would be alive and Obito would kick Madaras ass and then get killed by Minato)**

Chapter 1

_Oh shit hide they are back!_

It was a rainy day in every element nation. Because of the downpour, no one was able to see clearly and therefore notice the hooded figures in dark cloaks that moved like ghosts to their destination. The nations had recovered of the Fourth great shinobi war that had taken place five years earlier. Akatsuki had been wiped out to the last limb and peace had been restored for real. Or that is what everyone wanted to think, because in the end Uchiha Madara had been sealed, Uchiha Obito killed, Juubi divided back into seven bijuus and Uchiha Sasuke along with his group had been found dead in the Uzumaki temple. It was all over at last, but a new time was beginning.

Sunagakure

"I would have never believed that it can rain this much in a desert!" one of the guards shouted to another one.

The sand was mucky and the houses of Sunagakure had been emptied due to a danger of sagging. After all, the houses were partly built of sand. The other guard squinted his eyes and gazed to the distance.

"Hey, someone's coming this way", the other guard noted and nodded towards the approaching dark figure. "It's probably just a civillian who is looking for shelter from the rain", a third guard said but told a fourth guard to go and tell Kazekage-sama.

The three remaining guards waited for the figure to get closer, prepared for anything. After waiting for a while which felt like an eternity the figure was finally close. The figure was hooded in a dark cloak. The hood was covering well and hiding the face from the guards. "Tell us why you are headed to Sunagakure", one of the guards said sharply. The figure lifted his hand up and took the hood off slowly. "I came home", the red-haired figure said in a low voice.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Iwagakure

The downpour continued as the same endless rain which annoyed everyone. "I can't understand how the people of Amegakure can stand this their whole life", a young woman named Kurotsuchi complained while guarding the entrance of the village.

"And this is pointless. As if someone even wanted to conquer places in a weather like this", a black-haired girl kept complaining. "Who knows, maybe even Deidara might come and blow some places up", Akatsuchi said jokingly and quieted down when concentrating on the guarding.

"Hey Kurotsuchi, someone's coming", Akatsuchi said and pointed forwards. "I didn't know someone could be stupid enough to move in a weather like this", the girl around her twenties muttered and waited impatiently for the figure to come closer until the hooded figure in a dark cloak was standing in front of them, waiting.

"Oi who the hell are you and what do you want from here?" Kurotsuchi asked harshly. The figure just wiped the hood off and grinned. "Has it happened again? Has someone brought the dead back!?" Kurotsuchi hissed and prepared to strike the man in the dark cloak.

**XXXXXXX**

The same kinds of incidents happened in Yugakure, Kirigakure, Takigakure and Amegakure. And from every village, except for Amegakure, a message was sent to other villages. Many birds were flying in the rainy sky, delivering messages that were very alike.

**XXXXXXX**

Konohagakure

"Hokage-sama, Hogake-sama!" one of the most trustworthy shinobes in the village shouted and ran to the office with five scrolls in his hands. "Takigakure, Yugakure, Sunagakure, Kirigakure and Iwagakure sent these to us!" The ninja spoke quickly and hurried to bring the scrolls to Naruto Uzumaki, the sixth Hokage. The blonde nodded and opened one of the scrolls and began to read it. His eyes widened a bit, word by word, and soon the blue eyed young man jumped up from his seat.

"Take at least three shinobis with you and inform the ANBU, the village might be in danger." After saying so, Naruto jumped out of the window and ran to the main gate faster than any villager could believe. At the gate, where some loyal troops were already present, Naruto braked and breathed heavily, straightening himself up while looking at the open gate. No one said a word and Naruto was fast enough to take a look at those that had been told to arrive. Sai, Shikamaru, Lee, the shinobi that brought the scrolls, two members of ANBU and the guards of the gate. Naruto had checked quickly enough when two figures were beginning to stand out in the rain. Angry and wet from the rain, the sixth Hokage stared at the approaching figures until both of them stopped a bit before the gate.

"So they were expecting us?" one of them noted in a familiar voice that had a bit of an interrogative tone. "Yes", the other one answered in a more familiar voice. As if given the same sign, both of them took off their hoods and and looked at the shinobis. "I knew that you would become a Hokage, Naruto", a man with long hair said and smiled a bit. The other man sighed deeply. "If we're being honest, I knew the same thing when I was living my last moments", he muttered.

"Is this edo tensei again!?" Naruto shouted, clearly angrily. "I want to know who has rob your graves again and changed you into such creatures against your will", the angry blonde Hokage snarled. If he hadn't been the master of Kurama, the fox could use the opportunity to take over. "Are you talking about all of the members of Akatsuki or just Itachi and Nagato?" The question made the ninjas flinch and look for their weapons. "All of them. Maybe Akatsuki is built of the worst criminals, but robbing a grave and bringing dead back to life is wrong", Hokage explained angrily to the one who had caused it.

"Naruto, this is not edo tensei. Our bodies are mortal and we have our own will. Someone probably brought us back to this world, but no one is controlling us", Itachi Uchiha explained in a calm tone. "Itachi", Naruto began calmly and smiled at one of the most compassionate Uchihas that he knew. "If you are truly alive and not controlled by anyone, I would like to ask you this; do you want to come back as one of the shinobi's of Konohagakure?" The question surprised every person that was present. "Naruto Uzumaki... I will gladly come back", Itachi said, smiling genuinely.

The sixth Hokage and the world's savior nodded and turned to the other Uchiha and before the blonde could say anything, the black haired raised his hand as a plea for silence. "I know, I know you want me dead, but if we're honest I lost faith in that plan the very moment you defeated Juubi and showed that there is hope.- And Rin kicked my ass in the afterlife and made me realize how horrible of a person I was- But if you want to, you can kill me", Obito spoke and deactived his sharingan, revealing onyx colored eye. Naruto smiled and scrabbled his blonde hair. "Actually, I was thinking if you wanted to come back as one of the shinobi's of Konohagakure."

"NANIIII!?"


	2. Naruto's choice, rats and paperwork

**_A/N; Wee chapter 2 is here and it took me nearly two weeks to write this thing. Okay i needed write story to school so it took my time and motivation. But yes it's here. And you who rewieved. Thank you i will continue soon._**

**_Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto(too bad if i own Obito would be happy Uchiha not some villain) But i own some of the random characters like Kitsune or those three fellows who you seen(in the end)_**

Naruto's choice, rat's and paperwork

_"Actually, I was thinking if you wanted to come back as one of the shinobi's of Konohagakure."_

_"NANIIII!?"_

Every one except Naruto were yelling. "Hokage-sama!" The guards, ANBU and a jounin named Kitsune yelled together. "Naruto!" The more friendly yell belonged to blond's friend. The Uchiha's stayed quiet except for their surprised yell, while others shouted out their protests. "Silence.", Naruto commanded quietly and looked the confused Uchiha with his blue eyes.

"Well? What do you say?" Hokage enquired. Obito raised his rinnegan, sharingan eyes and looked at the blond and drew breath. "I will accept your offer, Hokage-sama.", raven hair finally answered. "Great. Let's head to my office and get the paper work and other stuff out of the way.", the blond answered, ignoring every upset or angry shinboi around him.

"Erm, Obito.. can we teleport? It's unconfortable to stand in the rain.", Naruto enquired and raked his hair awkwardly. "Sure.", Obito answered and activated his mangekyo sharinganin. Uchiha transferred Hogake and Itachi to another dimension and lastly followed them. In the other dimension he then transferred them all straight to Hokages office.

"Well then.", Naruto said and dug up some paper and pen."Let's start with the simples. Names and ages." All three ninjas were soaking wet. The rain still hadn't stopped. "Uchiha Itachi, 21.", Itachi said with a calm tone while standing straight. "Uchiha Obito, 30", men with dark, spiky hair said and let out a deep sigh. "And Itachi was an ANBU captain so your rank is jounin. And Obito?", Naruto muttered and slightly raised his eyebrow. "Chuunin.", Obito answered thoughtfully. "Hmm, I'm promoting you to jounin for your skills.", The sixth one, Hokage, muttered and leered the two Uchihas while filling his papers.

"So!" Naruto shouted and rushed somewhere with the speed of lightning and came back just as quick, carrying two hitai-ates and chuunin vests with him. Kyuubi's jinchuuriki handed both ninjas hitai-ate as well as the chuunin vest. He smiled slyly. Itachi tied his black fabric-made hitai-ate to protect his forehead, and Obito did the same. "Oh yeah, and you can live near the old Uchiha's residence before the village got destroyed. There should be two apartments free. Small, but probably enough for you.", Naruto continued and let out a deep sigh, while closing his eyes at the same time. "This paper work is killing me, I need..", When the blond had opened his eyes, the two Uchihas were already gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"We need more fitting clothes. Robes are not fit for a shinobi.", Itachi explained calmly. "Hn wait a moment.", the other living Uchiha muttered and teleported kami's know where, and quickly came back with a fabric bag with him. "Problem solved.", Obito said ja waved the bag in front of Itachi. "Did you steal those?", Itachi enquired. "Ofcourse not. I put them on Naruto's bill.", the spiky haired man said. "..give me only the ones you took for me.", Itachi muttered and picked up the dark clothing. Dark blue pants, perfect for moving and a high collar midnight blue t-shirt.

"Hn.", accompanied by that little sounds Itachi disappeared like a ninja."Hm and now, I wonder where the apartments are..", the man muttered himself and began to walk forward. "Rasengan!" Unknown voice shouted the name of an overly familiar technique. Obito waited for a while and then dodged to the side, and let the brown haired ninja hit his chakra ball to the road. Wasting no time, the ninja jumped in front of him without caring about the road or the shocked civilians.

"What are you doing in our village, wreck?!" Oh, so Naruto didn't have time to tell everyone. The man drew his attention to the hitai-ate and looked murderous. "How dare you use the Konahagakure's symbol! I, Sarutobi Konohamaru, will end you right here and now!" Obito let out a deep sigh. "Naruto would not like to hear that I was killed the same day he allowed me to become a shinobi again. The same day I'm actually alive again." The man with the black hair said in a bored tone. "What? I don't trust you, but I will about this from Naruto.", Konohamaru muttered.

"Hey, will you tell me where the former Uchiha clan residence would be? I and Itachi have apartments there, but I don't know where it is." A relaxed question to a very 'relaxed' situation. "Over there", the brunette said and pointed his finger to the right thanking, Obito teleported to the shown direction and took a glance at the abandoned-looking apartments, until he teleported to one of them. The one in which he didn't feel Itachi's chakra. Dark floor, light walls, a dust layer thicker than in those abandoned temples, a shared space of the livingroom, and bedroom and a door to the toilet. A decent place to live after all. Just needs some ventilation.. oh shit is that a rat!

**xxxxxxxx**

Obito teleported straight to Hokage's office on top of Narutos work desk. The blond Hokage was sleeping and muttered something about ramen. "Oi Kyuubi is attacking the village!" the raven hair yelled to the blond's ear and made the younger one jump out of his bed frightened.

"Morning.", Obito greeted and jumped down form the work desk. "I liked you better when you acted cruelly.", Naruto muttered and rubbed his eyes while yawning. "I just stopped by to ask what has happened in the village and what is happening.", Uchiha said calmly and walked in a darkish corner to stand. "The chuunin-exams take place here this year. There's only a week and a half before they start. Oh yeah, and Konohagakure will finally pledge alliance with Iwagakure.", Naruto explained calmly and started doing paper work half-asleep.

"Hmm.", Obito muttered and took a quick look at the door, when a brown haired woman stepped in with a brunette teen aged boy and a young girl. The visitor reminded him of Rin in all the ways possible. "I came here to find my daughter and I want you to tell me her whereabouts right now!", the woman screamed and slammed her hand into the table. The table literally split into two and got Naruto to back off a little. Somehow this reminded him of Tsunade.

"H-hey, take it easy now. What's your daughter's name?". Naruto asked and let out a nervous laugh. "Her name is..", the woman started and turned her eyes to the man who had stepped from shadows. "Rin Nohara?" Everyone turned towards Obito confused. "Exactly..", the woman started and took a glance at the man's eyes and screamed. "Legendary Rinnegan! By the Kami's what has happened in the village in all these years we were running!" Obito let out a deep sigh and took a glance at naruto, who didn't understand a word.

Apparently Kakashi hadn't explained anything even after the war. "Rin Nohara died during the third great shinobi war.", Obito told calmly. All three looked calm even though had just heard some harsh news. "I'd like to have a conversation with Hogake in peace." the woman started and before anyone could say a word, Obito had already teleported to his apartment out of others' way. Raven hair didn't want to see any of those three again. They reminded him too much of Rin in many ways. And soon, he's supposed to encounter Kakashi. Or maybe not, if evasion no jutsu would work well. Who was he kidding, when it was all about luck. Obito could as well make a bet he wouldn't die in the next few years. With his luck, he'd die for some stupid reason within the next few months. Sometimes the life of a Uchiha is tough.

**/ Well this looked longer while i was writing this...Oh well.**


	3. Truth, mystery kage and hatred

**A/N; I did it finally! Okay yes new chapter is here. I needed three translators to translate this. One more chapter about this 'arc' and i start Suna arc. And then come's chuunin-exam arc or the tsuchikage's identity arc(don't know wich name I give it) But enjoy^**

**Disclaimer; **

**Obito; Im not gonna say it T_T**

**Smurf-chan; Say it and you can see ****_it._**

**Obito; ...Pingeon(a.k.a Smurf-chan) doesn't own Naruto, me or characters. But she own those three Nohara clan ninja's and Kaba.**

Chapter three;

Truth, mystery kage and hatred

**X**

A man with pure white hair walked towards Konohagakure. It would have been easier and quicker to use Kamui or teleport there but it used up too much chakra and bought sad memories back to his mind. That's why he just decided to walk in a steady pace head down, eyes to the ground. Konoha was pretty close by and due to the peaceful times they we're living through shinobi could these days relax while travelling.

It was sad how peace had to be attained by a number of lost lives and destroyed homes. In worst cases it could take even more than six years to a country to rebuild everything. The terrain around looked now like it used to except for the area where the last battle had taken place in. That area was left like it was after being torn up by the war and there was a statue shaped like a kunai in the memorial of the people who were killed. The statue mentioned even shinobi that were bought back to life by edo tensei to be used as enemy tools. It was the place where survivors from the war went to show their respect towards their dead comrades, the place where young genins visited to hear of the horrors of war.

For Kakashi it was a place he would rather not visit. it was the same place he had heard the true man behind the war and his true motive. Under the mask was revealed a man who was believed to be dead. The eye of the moon plan and the reason he had made the plans reality. Kakashi believed it was his fault. Uchiha Obito… His old comrade: the boy who had sacrificed his own life for him and had given him his just awakened Sharingan. He was the same person who had started war only because Kakashi was guilty for Rins death. The flood of memories felt like drowning the Konoha shinobi under them. Soon he found himself reviewing what had happened during the past six years ago.

_Kakashi stared for a moment at the scared facial features of the unconscious man and then created Chidori in his palm. It would all end here and now. He would end Obito's life just like he had done to Rin too. _  
_'This is fair. He has gone insane. He isn't the person I used to know.' During his long and difficult battle he had repeated it to himself in his mind so he wouldn't freeze on the spot in the middle of everything._

_And now the end had come. The only thing he should do was to hit Obito's heart with his Chidori and then the war would be officially over. Kakashi took deep breaths under his mask and pulled his hand further away from Obito with the intension to kill._

_ 'Farewell Obito', Hatake thought to himself and a moment before the hit he stopped the movement and let his Chidori slowly fade away. Kakashi stood up and walked away eyes facing the ground without paying attention to the shocked gazes' people gave him. He heard Obito wake up and he sensed the Rasengan. He closed his eyes and tried not to hear the voice filled with pain and suffering as the Rasengan hit its target. The air was filled with screams of joy and nobody noticed the white haired shinobi or the tears in his eye's._

**xxxxxxx**

No one asked him about the event. It was assumed that Kakashi's chakra had gone low and he couldn't have caused the killing strike. Kakashi didn't mind that the others thought so. Most of them had already forgotten that he had even tried to kill Obito. The hero of the war was Naruto. Obito was remembered as a mask-wearing man. Nothing else. Except in Konoha, of course, most of the ninjas who had been in the same class with him. They knew who was behind the mask but forgot it. After the war Naruto had wondered how did he know Obito but Kakashi had ignored it a couple of times. After that Naruto had let it go.

Copy ninja woke up from his thoughts and looked up. He was already by the gate. How fast does time go by when you're thinking. The man sighed and walked through the gate into the village and used shunsin and teleported straight to Hokage's office. "Kakashi? You already returned from your mission. Great, because I want to ask you one thing" the blonde Hokage started and beckoned Kakashi to sit down. The white-haired person sighed and sat down and put a scroll on Naruto's desk. It had the information and everything else from the mission.

"What do you want to ask, Naruto?" Kakashi asked calmly. "Who is Obito?" Naruto asked. Kakashi cursed a little bit the irony of fate. "Do you really want to know?" Kakashi mumbeled. It had been a couple of years since Naruto asked something the last time so maybe this time he had a reson too. "I do", Rokudaime answered.

"All right. Uchiha Obito was my team mate with Nohara Rin while he was younger. Our sensei was Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage in the then I was still bitter of my father's suicide and I followed the rules no matter what. At the time there was also third great shinobi war. We were never close with Obito and I judged him from being late and weak. However in the battle of Kannabi bridge the Iwagakure's shinobi's captured Rin and I wanted to continue the mission. Unlike Obito he wanted went to save Rin but before that he said something important to me. He called my father a hero and said these exact words. 'Those who break the rules are called trash but those who abandon their mates are worse than trash'", Kakashi paused and looked at Naruto. The youngster looked surprised and thoughtful.

"I understood the meaning behind those words and left after him and just in time. The enemy was about to attact. After a small battle I lost my eye. When the enemy attacted Obito finally activated his sharingan and killed him. After that we headed to the cave which worked as a hiding place and we managed to save Rin. However the enemy was still alive and used a technique which made the cave collapse. A falling little rock hit my blind spot and took my consciousness. A big boulder was falling on me and killing me but Obito threw me out of the way and was hit by the boulder himself. He gave me his sharingan as a gift for exalting to Jonin and as his last wish he asked me to protect Rin. After that more enemies came around but Minato saved us", Kakashi finished his story and took a short break before he continued.

"It didn't take long before a tragic thing happened; Kirigakure surrounded me and Rin and I had to kill Rin with a Chidori. After that I woke magenkyo sharingan and obviously Obito saw that i killed Rin and presumably because of that he changed so radically", the copy ninja felt surprisingly nice to tell all this to someone reliable.

"Do you mean that he loved this Rin?" Naruto asked quietly his eyes locked on Kakashi. "Yes, he loved Rin", Kakashi answered and watched how Naruto took a breath. "Kakashi, a while ago Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Obito came to the gate of the village. Something or someone had brought them to life but it's not edo tensei. Itachi accepted my offer to go back to Konoha to be a ninja and offered the same opportunity to Obito too. Kakashi, in this moment Obito is Konohagakure's Jonin", the blonde Hokage revealed and before he had the time to blink his eye Kakashi was already gone into a swirl of leaves.

Uzumaki sighed and took the scroll that was recently dilevered and opened it. The scroll was from Iwagakure so it could have something to do with Chuunin-Exams. Naruto read the scroll carefully and put it dorn. "So Önoki is dead... And Yondaime Tsuchikage has replaced him. I'm just wondering what kind of a person is this new kage."

**xxxxxxx**

In Iwa

Black-haired woman, large sized man, brown-haired man and one tsuchikage's-suit wearing person. Really normal group of ninja's "Really, this trip takes forever!" The woman complained loudly. Entrourage had travelled some way from Iwagakure, to Konohagakure.

"Don't complain Kurotsuchi. You're Tsuchikage's personal guard, with Akatsuchi.",Brown-haired Jonin said with stricht voice. "Yes, but that baka could change it and save me from this trouble.", Kurotsuchi continued and pointed Kage. "Kurotsuchi don't dare to say such thing from Tsuchikage-sama!" Jonin's dark eyes glowed from rage. Sure he was younger and more unexperienced than entrourage's other ninjas, but he admired his village's new Kage with fervor and didn't take a stand on any negative comments from him.

"Peace, peace. Don't be so acuteminded Kaba.", Kurotsuchi calmed him down peacefully. When Önoki died, the village was for a moment like in sleep, for how so strong leader died aventually. Sure Sandaime was old and actually he had died to old age. Kurotsuchi didn't really mourn her grandfather. She was shinobi. Shinobi's didn't mourn visibly or for long, and the woman knew, that long age was ungeneral for a shinobi. That why she was happy for how her grandfather had lived really old and survived many wars. Besides their new leader was sure good to the job, even he was little unnormal, but everything couldn't be haved. "Let's go.", Tsuchikage said and disappeared like a ninja, when the trio followed him the same way.

**XXXXXX**

Obito walked in the cemetery with peaceful steps, sometimes looking the gravestones and the names that they had on them. He had cleaned his apartment and killed the rats. Now there could even like, especially when Obito had got some furniture. A bed, table, couple of chairs and a cupboard, and also a little self and a little bit of food supplies to the bridge. He didn't have to eat, but there was no problem there.

Obito lifted his look towards a rope and squinted his eyes dangerly. Two civilians were kicking one of the graves and spitting on it. Ravenhair teleported there and looked the grave fast. Clear murder desire flamed inside the man and his Mangenkyo Sharigan activated automaticly.

"What the heck are you doing here?" One of the men asked before the other had time to join the asking, Obito had wrapped wood over both of them and looked the talker with murdering look. "No no no no! Don't kill anyone!" A childish voice shouted at the same time when Obito was moving the trees more closer the men's troaths. Only a moment before men's bloody end, something wrapped around Obito's legs and actually hugged them.

Rage and anger melted slowly away from Obito and the trees unleashed their grabs from the men, who ran away incredibly fast. "Kanashimi!" familiar woman's voice shouted and again someone rand there. This someone grabbed that person away who hugged Obitos legs and took a step backwards.

"Unbelieveable rage…I sense it miles away.", the woman mumbled herself. Uchiha turned and looked at two female persons for a moment. Rin's family. "What do you mean?" Obito asked with a hollow voice and turned his sharingan off. "Nohara clan's members sense human feelings like some shinobi's sense chakra. Of course it needs hard training. At the start no one doesn't usually sense than the strongest feelings, but after training they'll learn to sense easier and, because feelings are hard to stop fully this is a handy tracking way. That's why Nohara clan escaped in the third war, because other countries wanted to take advante from our talent's.", the woman said calm and patted her daughters hair.

"I sensed sadness, anger and madness in you in the office when you said my daughter's name. You loved her, didn't you? And you're and Uchiha so her death made your curse of hatred awaken.", the woman asked. No more like said. "And Kanashimi has a special talent. She can neutralize negative feelings. I'll tell this to you only confidential, if you ever feel yourself like you'll want to repeat that, but actually if you are close enough, we will sense you.", the woman continued and smiled warmly. "Obito." Too familiar, incredible happy voice said smoothly. Uchiha turned towards the voice and stared at meter away standin Kakashi.

**/ Heheheh who is the tsuchikage:D Okay you can guess and rewiew(pretty please) And also i write you this little Omake(and translated it myself)**

**Omake**

"Oi Obito stay still and look here. Im gonna test my new jutsu to you!" Naruto shouted happily. Yes that was really normal behavior from the honoured kage. Obito looked Naruto calmly. He didn't thinks that the blond would use something like rasengan to him. Or maby he would but then Obito would just use kamui.

"Oiroke no jutsu!" The Hokage shuted and caused litle smoke cloud. When the smoke faded Obito was looking naked girl(allthought the smoke covered boobd ans other thing) The girl got short brown hair, brown eye's and purple marks on her cheeks. Obito winked his eye's few times and then he fell on the floor blood dripping in to his nose.

Naruto undone his henge and looked Obito for a moment. "I think this is Kinjutsu...When he wake up im gonna get killed.", Naruto mumbled and dashed way. Maby he should get ANBU to guard him for a few day's Just to be sure...


	4. Authors note no chapter

**A/N; Okay im so sorry. I haven't updated this because of the fact that i haven't got the translation of the newest chapter. And now because of those events in canon I need to think the plot again so please wait a bit longer.**

**Also I have a new project but it's just an side project that I do when I don't have anything better to write. And I will not translate it in english straight.**

**Oh yes and please rewiew if you got anything to say about my stories so that I can make them better and more entertaiming to read.**

**Ja ne**


	5. Sad new everyone

A/N; Sad news everyone. I decied to cancell all my stories. Because I just ismply can't write many chapters with time and some sort of deadline. I hate it and it kills my joy to write stuff. I tried it and you see I really haven't done anything.

So all my Naruto stories and South park stories don't continue. Im going to put this note to every story.

But this don't mean that I stop writing. Oh no I'll start writing one shot's or mabe two shot's because I like writing those. My mind create's so many different ideas all the time so for me it's really ard to write anything that continue more than 2 chapters.

So yeah. I'm sorry about this but I don't wanna force myself to do this.


End file.
